ozfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El maravilloso mago de Oz
thumb|300px El maravilloso mago de Oz, también conocido como El mago de Oz, es el primer libro de la saga de Oz escrita por L. Frank Baum. Fue ilustrado originalmente por W. W. Denslow y publicado en el año 1900. Está considerado como el primer cuento de hadas americano. Reseñas de El Maravilloso Mago de Oz de 1900 ;Traducción de la reseña ;Traducción de la reseña ;Traducción de la reseña La Emancipación de Oz Cuando alguien menciona El Mago de Oz, muchos no dudan en imaginar familias reunidas alrededor de la televisión para ver en compañía este glorioso clásico intemporal, pero ¿sabías que el libro que fue adaptado a la maravillosa película estuvo en el punto de mira de los censores desde que su publicación? Las acusaciones más comunes fueron que era “moralmente malsano” e impío. La historia de L. Frank Baum fue publicada en 1900 y adaptada a una obra teatral en 1902 antes de llegar a la pantalla en blanco y negro en 1939. Un siglo después continua siendo una de las obras literarias americanas mejor conocidas. El New York Times alabó la novela en una reseña de septiembre de 1900, escribiendo que “atraería a los lectores infantiles y a los niños pequeños que aún no sabían leer.” La reseña también aplaudía las ilustraciones por ser un “agradable complemente al texto”. Sin embargo, ha recibido ataques varias veces. Los ministros y educadores lo desafiaron por su “malvada” influencia negativa y por representar a mujeres en puestos de liderazgo fuertes. No solo se opusieron a que los niños lo leyeran, si no también a que lo leyeran los adultos, so pena de debilitar los roles de género establecidos desde tiempos inmemoriales. En 1928, la ciudad de Chicago lo prohibió de las bibliotecas públicas. En 1950, la bibliotecaria estatal Dorothy Dodd dijo que los libros eran “malsanos” para los niños y trató de que los quitaran de todas las bibliotecas estatales. El ilustrador infantil, Michael McCurdy llegó incluso a criticar los dibujos de W.W. Denslow, afirmando que las ilustraciones de los personajes de Oz eran chabacanas, ordinarias y mundanas, ¡llegando tan lejos como para decir que la apariencia que Denslow le dio a Dorothy le hacía ser sosa, regordeta e incluso fea! En 1957, el director de la Biblioteca Púbica de Detroit prohibió El Mago de Oz por “no tener valor para los niños de hoy”, por apoyar el “negativismo” y por “llevar las mentes de los niños a un nivel de cobardía”. El profesor Russel B. Nye de la Universidad del Estado de Michigan, respondió que “si el mensaje de los libros de Oz; el amor, la amabilidad, y el altruismo que hacen al mundo ser un lugar mejor, no tienen valor hoy, entonces sería el momento adecuado para replantearse otras muchas buenas cosas además de la lista libros para niños aprobada para la Biblioteca de Detroit. En uno de los casos más notables para contribuir a la censura del libro, siete familias cristianas fundamentalistas de Tennessee se opusieron a la inclusión de la novela en el programa de la escuela pública y presentaron una demanda en 1986 basada en la representación de brujas benévolas y por promover que los atributos del hombre se “desarrollan individualmente en vez de ser dados por Dios”. En los cargos por incluir brujas buenas en la historia, argumentaron que todas las brujas son malas, y por lo tanto es “teológicamente imposible” que existan brujas buenas. Uno de los padres dijo: “no quiero que mis hijos sean seducidos sean seducidos a un supernaturalismo sin Dios”, acusando al libro de enseñar a los niños a ser autosuficientes en lugar de depender de Dios para ver a través de los tiempos difíciles. Otras razones para la oposición incluyen la novedosa enseñanza de que las mujeres son iguales a los hombres y que los animales están personificados y pueden hablar. El juez dictaminó que en lugar de retirar el libro, los niños tendrían permiso para ser excluidos de los planes de enseñanza centradas en la novela. Cuando apelaron la decisión ante el Tribunal Supremo de los Estados Unidos, el tribunal se negó a escuchar el caso. Los abogados del grupo aconsejaron a todos los “cristianos temerosos de Dios a retirar a sus hijos de las escuelas públicas”. En 2004, Jerry Falwell y Pat Robertson conspiraron para que la película fuese prohibida en la televisión pública debido a la “depravación moral”. Robertson declaró públicamente “el Todopoderoso me dijo que los monos voladores y las brujas son una afrenta a todos los cristianos”. Cuando se le preguntó en aquel entonces si habían visto la película o leído el libro, lo negaron diciendo que “temían la influencia de los impíos”. El libro se ha llegado incluso a utilizar en el espectro político, algunos afirman que promueve los valores socialistas y marxistas debido a su aparente falta de presencia divina. Algunos bibliotecarios han interpretado también el libro como una parodia del imperialismo estadounidense y del racismo. Rechazaron la explicación introductoria del autor como un cuento de hadas americano para animar a los niños a apreciar el asombroso goce de la vida, yendo tan lejos como para describir el libro como un “libro malsano escrito de forma tonta, sentimental, pobre, sensacionalista e infiel a la vida”. En un artículo publicado por el catedrático Quentin Taylor de la Universidad Estatal de Rogers, argumenta que más allá de ser una historia para entretener a los niños, El Mago de Oz es realmente una alegoría a la economía, la política y al populismo de 1890. En los tiempos modernos de YouTube y los vídeos digitales, nada se pierde, para disgusto de muchos políticos, pero en la década de los 1970 algo podía ser visto por millones de personas y luego desaparecer para no volver a ser visto nunca más y quedarse como una mera leyenda urbana. Tal fue el caso de un legendario episodio #0847 de 1976 de Barrio Sésamo que contó con Margaret Hamilton retomando su famoso papel como la infame bruja mala del Oeste. La cuestión no se trata del episodio perdido, la razón era mucho más desconcertante, la bruja mala dio demasiado miedo a los niños que vieron el espectáculo. En el episodio, la bruja mala estaba volando sobre el Barrio Sésamo cuando se le cayó su escoba. David, un estudiante de derecho que trabajaba en la Tienda de Hooper la encuentró. Ella le pide que se la devuelva, amenazándole con con convertir a Big Bird en un plumero. Mientras tanto Oscar el Gruñón se enamora perdidamente de ella. La bruja pasó el episodio tratando de recuperar su escoba, llegando hasta disfrazarse de una amable ancianita. Incluso hay una broma interna cuando el Sr. Hooper le ofrecer una taza de café y ella le dice que no lo soporta. Hamilton estaba apareciendo en anuncios de Maxwell House (marca de café) cuando se emitió el episodio. El episodio provocó un gran volumen de correos negativos de los padres. Los mensajes más comunes tratan sobre la preocupación de que los niños pasaron miedo y ahora se negaban a ver el espectáculo, usando frases como “gritos y lágrimas” y la “amenaza del poder de la bruja permanece en la retina de los niños”. Un mensaje un tanto inusual vino de un telespectador seguidor de la Wicca preocupado por la perpetuación del estereotipo negativo de los cuentos de hadas y recomendó que se representasen a las brujas tal y como son en el mundo moderno. Debido a la aplastante reacción, se añadieron más proyecciones de prueba a partir del 1 de marzo hasta el día 5 para “evaluar las reacciones de los niños”. Las proyecciones indicaban que los niños estaban “excepcionalmente atentos durante los segmentos de Margaret Hamilton” y los que vieron los episodios en color estaban fascinados por la cara verde. Sin embargo, la cuestión del miedo fue difícil de juzgar plenamente debido a las respuestas confusas y al hecho de que los niños estaban rodeados de sus padres y adultos y no estaban viendo el espectáculo solos. A pesar de toda la información disponible, Anna Herrar del Departamento de Investigación de Televisión Infantil, sugirió que no se volviese a emitir la parte de Margaret Hamilton. Lo sorprendente es que Hamilton apareció como ella misma, aunque vestida como bruja un año antes para Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. Este material encontró una nueva vida en YouTube. Baum escribió “El Mago de Oz” sin intención de crear una secuela, pero después de leer la novela, miles de niños escribieron cartas pidiéndole que continuase la historia. En 1904, se publicó la primera secuela, La Maravillosa Tierra de Oz, explicando que escribió la secuela de mala gana para hacer frente a la demanda popular. Más tarde escribiría más secuelas en 1907, 1908 y 1n 1909. En la novela de “La Ciudad Esmeralda de Oz”, él escribió que no podía seguir escribiendo secuelas porque “Ozland había perdido el contacto con el resto del mundo”. Los niños se negaron a aceptar esto y Baum escribió una secuela cada año a partir de 1913 hasta su muerte en 1919. Resumen de El Maravilloso Mago de Oz Ambientado alrededor de 1899 a 1900... Dorothy Gale es una joven huérfana criada por su tío Henry y su tía Em en el desolado y descolorido paisaje de una pequeña y pobre grana de Kansas. Ella tiene un pequeño perro negro llamado Toto, el cual es su única fuente de felicidad en la seca y gris llanura. Un día, ambos son atrapados por un ciclón mientras estaban dentro de la casa de la granja la cual termina aterrizando en un campo del país Munchkin, el cuadrante este de un reino desconocido, la mágica Tierra de Oz. Al aterrizar mata a la Bruja Mala del Este, la malvada gobernante de los munchkins, por lo cual ellos le están extremadamente agradecidos. La Bruja Buena del Norte que gobierna el país de Gillikin en Oz, acude con los munchkins para recibir a Dorothy y para darle los Zapatos de Plata (de los que se cree que tienen propiedades mágicas y misteriosas) que la bruja mala del este llevaba puestos cuando murió. Para poder volver a Kansas, la bruja buena del norte le dice a Dorothy que la Tierra de Oz está rodeada por el Desierto Mortal por lo que tendrá que ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda y encontrar al personaje más poderoso y dominante conocido como el gran Mago de Oz, para pedirle ayuda. Le dice a Dorothy que para llegar allí siga el camino de Baldosas Amarillas. Antes de partir, la bruja buena del norte le besa en la frente para darle protección mágica de cualquier problema no deseado o incluso de una posible muerte. thumb|250px|Dorothy conoce al león cobarde. En su camino por el camino de baldosas amarillas Dorothy asiste a un fastuoso banquete organizado por un hombre munchkin rico llamado Boq en honor a ella por haber liberado al país de Munchkin de su malvada opresora. Tras una opípara comida, Dorothy pasa la noche en su residencia. Al día siguiente, conoce y libera al Espantapájaros descerebrado del palo en donde estaba colgado en un campo de maíz de Munchkin, después le aplica aceite lubricante a las articulaciones oxidadas de un Hombre de hojalata sin corazón en la espesura del bosque y les anima junto a un León Cobarde al que conocen en la jungla a acompañarles a ella y a Toto en su viaje a la Ciudad Esmeralda. El espantapájaros quiere un cerebro, el hombre de hojalata quiere un corazón y el león cobarde quiere valor. Los cuatro creen que el mago es capaz de concederles sus deseos. Durante su viaje se encuentran con muchas aventuras, incluyendo superar obstáculos como interrupciones en el camino de baldosas amarillas, despiadados kalidahs (bestias con cuerpo de oso y cabeza de tigre), un río embravecido, una madre cigüeña, un campo de amapolas letales y a la Reina de los ratones de campo. Cuando llegan a la Ciudad Esmeralda, el Guardián de las Puertas les pide que se pongan unas gafas verdes para proteger sus ojos de todo el resplandor de las esmeraldas que hay allí. El Soldado de la Barba Verde los escolta por las calles hasta que llegan al Palacio Real de Oz en donde reside el mago. Ellos son los primeros en la historia en conocerle. A cada uno de ellos se les aparece como algo o alguien diferente. Dorothy lo ve como una cabeza gigante, el espantapájaros lo ve como una bella mujer, el hombre de hojalata lo ve como una terrible bestia, y el león cobarde lo ve como una bola de fuego. El mago accede a ayudar a cada uno si derrotan a la Bruja Mala del Oeste, quien gobierna el país Winkie en Oz. Antes de dejar la Ciudad Esmeralda, el Guardián de las Puertas les advierte que ninguno de ellos ha conseguido derrotar a la astuta y cruel Bruja Mala del Oeste. Mientras viajan por el país Winkie, la Bruja Mala los puede ver llegar con su ojo que tan poderoso como un telescopio. Ella envía a sus fuerzas para matarlos en cuanto los vean. Primero envía a 40 grandes lobos y el hombre de hojalata consigue matarlos a todos con su hacha. Segundo envía a 40 cuervos para que les saquen los ojosy el Espantapájaros consigue matarlos a todos rompiéndoles el cuello. Tercero, ella convoca a su enjambre de abejas negras asesinas para picarles hasta la muerte, pero el hombre de hojalata sirve como amortiguador sentándose encima de la paja del espantapájaros que esconde a los demás. En cuarto lugar, manda a sus esclavos los winkies a atacarlos, pero la pose del león cobarde los repele. Por último utiliza el poder de la magia de la Gorro Dorado para mandar a los Monos Alados capturar a Dorthy, Toto y al león cobarde e inmovilizar a los otros vaciando al espantapájaros y a arrojar al hombre de hojalata a unas rocas cortantes para que se abolle. El plan sale bien y los supervivientes son llevados al castillo de la bruja. La Bruja Mala obliga a Dorothy a hacer todo el trabajo doméstico por ella, mientras pasa todo el tiempo maquinando para robarle sus zapatos de plata. El león cobarde es encerrado en un corral sin comida hasta que se presente como animal de carga, Dorothy le cuela comida por la noche. thumb|250px|La Bruja Mala se derrite. Ilustración de W. W. Denslow para la primera edición (1900). La Bruja Mala engaña a Dorothy para arrebatarle uno de sus zapatos de plata y enfadada le lanza un cubo lleno de agua a la bruja. Ella se sorprende al ver que la bruja se desvanece debido a que el agua es corrosiva para ella. Los winkies se regocijan por haber sido liberados de su tiranía y a ayudan a rellenar al espantapájaros y arreglan al hombre de hojalata. A los winkies les encanta este último y le piden que sea su gobernante, a lo cual accede después de ayudar a Dorothy a regresar a Kansas. Dorothy tras averiguar como manejar la Gorro Dorado, convoca a los Monos Alados para llevarla a ella y a sus compañeros de viaje de vuelta a la Ciudad Esmeralda. El líder les dice como él y su banda fueron obligados por un encantamiento del gorro por la bella princesa y hechicera llamada Gayalette. Cuando Dorothy y sus amigos se encuentran de nuevo con el mago, él trata de postergarlo, pero accidentalmente Toto pasa sobre una pantalla en una esquina de la sala del trono que es conde al mago. Él queda al descubierto como un hombre normal de avanzada edad que llegó a Oz transportado por un globo de aire caliente proveniente de Omaha hace mucho tiempo y que anhelaba volver a casa y trabajar de nuevo en el circo. El mago le da al espantapájaros una cabeza llena de avena, pasadores y agujas, al leñador de hojalta le da un corazón de seda relleno de serrín y al león cobarde una poción de “coraje”. Su fe en su poder les da a estos objetos inútiles una vía para conseguir sus deseos. Con el fin de ayudar a Dorothy y a Toto a llegar a casa, se da cuenta de que tendrá que llevárselos con ellos a casa ya que está cansado de crecer encerrado todo el tiempo y tiene ganas de volver a trabajar en el circo. Él y Dorothy hacen un nuevo globo de aire caliente de seda verde. Al salir fuera, se revela ante la gente de la ciudad por última vez y nombra al espantapájaros, en virtud de su cerebro, el nuevo gobernante en su lugar. Dorothy va después de Toto mientras persigue a un gatito entre la multitud. Ella intenta llegar al globo pero las cuerdas se rompen, el mago sale volando lejos y ella se queda atrás. Dorothy le pide a los Monos Alados que la lleven a ella y a Toto a casa, pero no pueden cruzar el desierto que rodea a Oz, perdiendo así su segundo deseo. El Soldado de Barba Verde le informa que Glinda la Bruja Buena del Sur, puede saber como ayudarla a ella y a Tot a llegar a casa. Dorothy, Toto, el espantapájaros, el hombre de hojalata y el león cobarde viajan al palacio de Glinda en el país Quadling. Juntos escapan de los Árboles Luchadores, van con cuidado a través del país de Porcelana en donde conocen a la Princesa de Porcelana y al Sr. Joker y esquivan a los Cabezas de Martillo en su colina rocosa. El león cobarde mata a una araña gigante que estaba aterrorizando y comiéndose a todos los animales del bosque y accede a regresar allí para gobernarlos después de que Dorothy regrese a Kansas. Dorothy usa su tercer deseo para volar sobre la colina de los Cabezas de Martillo en donde casi pierde a Toto. En el palacio de Glinda, son recibidos calurosamente por todo su ejército femenino y le revela que Dorothy siempre tuvo el poder para volver a casa. Los zapatos de planta la pueden llevar a cualquier sitio que ella desee. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es juntar sus tacones tres veces. Llena de lágrimas abraza a sus amigos, todos los que fueron devueltos a sus respectivos reinos gracias al uso que hace Glinda de la Gorro Dorado; el espantapájaros a la Ciudad Esmeralda, el hombre de hojalata al país Winkie y el león cobarde al bosque. Después le da el gorro al Rey de los Monos Alados, para que nunca vuelvan a estar bajo su hechizo. Después de despedirse de sus amigos por última vez, Dorothy hace lo que se le dijo y desea regresar a casa. Cuando abre los ojos, ella y Toto están de vuelta en Kansas en una alegre reunión familiar. Sin embargo los zapatos de plata se cayeron en su vuelo de regreso y se perdieron para siempre en el desierto. La tía Em abraza y llena de besos a Dorothy. Ella le pregunta de que parte del mundo ha regresado. Ella le habla de Oz y de lo contentos que ella y Toto están de haber vuelto de nuevo. Fin. Personajes *Dorothy Gale *Toto *Tío Henry *Tía Em *Bruja Buena del Norte *Bruja Mala del Este *Munchkins *Boq *Espantapájaros *Hombre de hojalata *León Cobarde *Kalidahs *Cigüeña *Wildcat *Reina de los Ratones de Campo *Ratón de Campo *Guardian de las Puertas *Solado de la Barba Verde *Jellia Jamb *Mago de Oz *Bruja Mala del Oeste *Monos Alados *Winkies *Gayelette *Quelala *Árboles Luchadores *Princesa de Porcelana *Sr. Joker *Cabezas Martillo *Glinda La historia del El Maravilloso Mago de Oz thumb|180px|Portada original. Baum escribió el manuscrito del libro en un bloc de notas con lapicero blando, era zurdo y su manuscrito era claro y fácil de leer. Se guardó el último lapicero que uso durante el proceso, y lo mostró en un muro de Ozcot, su hogar en Hollywood. En su inscripción se puede leer; “Con este lápiz escribí el manuscrito de La Ciudad Esmeralda. Acabado el 9 de octubre de 1899”. (El título del libro cambió más de una vez durante su creación. Cuando Baum y Denslow firmaron su contrato en 1899 para crear el libro, fue titulado “La Ciudad de Oz o algún otro nombre apropiado”. En algún momento, el editor George M. Hill sugirió Desde Kansas hasta el País de las Hadas; y el libro fue registrado como The Land of Oz”, i.e. “El País de Oz”.) Denslow proporcionó 24 ilustraciones a todo color para el libro, incluyendo la portada, junto con más de cien dibujos , un total que incluían cabeceras de capítulos y dibujos monocromáticos que iban debajo del texto. Los colores encajan con el viaje de Dorothy y sus amigos a través de Oz, las escenas ambientadas en la Ciudad Esmeralda están coloreadas en verde, y las que están en el país Munchkin predominan los tonos azules. Baum y Denslow se dividieron a partes iguales una regalía del 12% del libro, ganando cada uno 9 céntimos por copia sobre un precio de $1,50. El 15 de enero de 1900 cada uno ganó $500 como adelanto de las regalías de la editorial. El libro fue un éxito inmediato tras su publicación, vendiendo más de 37.000 copias en quince meses. Cada uno de los colaboradores recibieron pagos de reglaías de $1.423 el 1 de noviembre de 1900 y otro de $1.966 a finales del año siguiente. El libro salió de la protección de derechos de autor y pasó al dominio público en 1956. Hasta ese momento vendió más de 4.195.000 copias Adaptaciones La película de 1939 y el musical The Wiz están basadas en el primer libro de Oz. También fue adaptado a la novela gráfica por Marvel Comics y Puffin Graphics Campfire Classics. En 1995 Gregory Maguire escribió una precuela revisionista a la que llamó Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. Desde 1997 a 1999 fue escenificada en el escenario en el Madison Square Garden. Notas y referencias * Aljean Harmetz. The Making of the Wizard of Oz: Movie Magic and Studio Power in the Prime of MGM — and the Miracle of Production #1060. New York, Delta edition, 1989. * Katharine M. Rogers. L. Frank Baum, Creator of Oz: A Biography. New York, St. Martin's Press, 2002. en:The Wonderful Wizard of Oz fr:Le Magicien d'Oz Categoría:Libros de Oz Categoría:Libros de L. Frank Baum